We're friends right?
by antisocialcrab
Summary: Harry kisses Hermione and she said it's only a friendly kiss. Is it the same with Fred?


** Author's Note:** Not JKR. :) My fifth story! Tell me what you think. This is just a story that popped on my mind while I was doing my paperworks from school. So I stopped what I was doing just to write this one.

* * *

Gryffindor versus Slytherin -It was already the day of the most anticipated game. Ron, Hermione and Ginny took their usual place with the other Gryffindors. As usual, all of them cheered. Hermione felt like her lungs and heart would fall out of her body because of the game.

After a few heartbreaking moments, Harry caught the Snitch. The Gryffindor were cheering like mad. Hermione and Ginny hugged each other. They all shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

They all went to the field. Hermione and the others came running towards Harry. As she was getting nearer and nearer, Hermione shouted, "HARRY!" "HARRY!" All students made a way for Hermione. She had this happy look on her face as she flung herself at Harry.

Harry, in return, hugged her tight and to everybody's surprise, kissed her near the lips. They stopped cheering for a while. Hermione's cheeks burned as she let go of Harry. Luckily, everyone seemed to recover from that moment because they all shouted in unison, "HARRY!" "HARRY!" "HARRY!"

Harry beamed at her and let her go. Hermione walked towards the other players to congratulate them. Wood, who was already crying, hugged her and thanked her. The chasers did the same. Then she walked toward George. "Hey! Congratulations!"

George looked at her and beamed. He hugged her tight and lifted her. "Thank you young lady! I really want to have a chat you know, but since I've got to attend to some things I now turn you over to my brother." George winked at her and shouted at his twin brother, "FRED!" ("Hey! George what are you doing!" Hermione whispered anxiously.)

Fred turned around and at the same time, George pushed Hermione to Fred and walked away. They just both stared at each other, still surprised.

It was Hermione who talked first. "He-y!" Con- Congratu-lations!"she said nervously.

"Thanks."Fred said simply while staring at her. Hermione thought she'd melt if Fred would keep on staring at her like that. And then Fred smiled and hugged her tight. It was all over for Hermione.

Fred let her go, still smiling. "You, ah, had a wonderful day eh?" Hermione was sure that he was talking about Harry's kiss.

"Shut up. I didn't know that'll happen. And besides, Harry's my best friend. So what's wrong with that?" said Hermione, annoyed.

"Really?" Fred lowered himself and kissed Hermione on the corner of her lips. Hermione was stunned. She just stared at him, red all over the face. "You didn't know about that as well. There's nothing wrong with it as well since we're friends." Fred added and winked at her.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

Fred shrugged. "I thought nothing's wrong if a friend kisses a friend?"

_ FRIENDS?_ Hermione frowned a bit. But she immediately forced a smile. "Yeah right. Ummm, I have to go. Congratulations again Fred, You were brilliant there." Fred smiled at her. She turned around and was already about to walk away from Fred when she heard him speak.

"You know? I think that's wrong." Hermione turned back. Fred was still standing on the stop where Hermione just left him, both of his hands were inside his pockets. He's looking at Hermione with tenderness she didn't know the man in front of her is capable of giving her.

Hermione's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What?"

Fred sighed. He walked towards Hermione and stop when he's just in front of her. Hermione's heart thudded in her chest. She cannot even hear the cheers and shouts from the celebrating Gryffindors around them. Her senses were trained on Fred.

Fred crossed his arms across his chest, still smiling the same smile which made Hermione's heart go wild. "I said," Fred started. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you before."

'Ouch.' Hermione thought.

He took Hermione's hand in his and squeezed them gently. "You see," Fred said. Hermione looked at him and saw that he's looking at their joined hands. He's rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "You got the idea that I kissed you because we're friends. And it's just completely wrong." Hermione's eyes grew even wider as she processed what he said. Fred looked directly into her eyes; his seriousness and sincerity evident.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Hermione stuttered. Fred grinned at her and bent down so that his nose is already bumping hers. He then put his hands on her cheeks and whispered, "Well, kissing you is something I wouldn't consider friendly." Before Hermione could even utter a word, Fred already closed the gap and kissed her on the lips.

When they broke apart, Fred smiled at her and said, "Because I really wanted us to be more than friends."

* * *

**Author's note** (again): Please review. I really want to know what you think. Your opinion is important.


End file.
